


Relax Commander

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Cullen at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Val'aria Lavellan visits the Commander and tries to help him relax. He decides to kick it up a notch and it goes in a direction he wasn't expecting.





	Relax Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my other Inquisitor, Val'aria. She is a total slut for Cullen and is not afraid to take what she wants. This is just pure smutty filth, and honestly the dirtiest thing I have ever written. So...please enjoy!! *hides behind hands, peeking out between fingers*

“Now where did I put that report…ah, here it is.”

Cullen reaches over his desk to grab the latest report from the Hinterlands. The watchtowers were successfully built, and although Master Dennet is grateful and has sent his best men and mounts, he is still reluctant to come to the inquisition himself. They need to figure out a way to get him to-

“Knock knock.”

Cullen is startled out of his musings at the sultry voice coming from the entrance of his tent, the cold mountain air flowing inside from the opening, the flames of the candles lighting his room flickering. He looks up, seeing Val’aria Lavellan standing there with her hip cocked and a smirk on her lips. She is wearing a button down sleep shirt and tight trousers, her feet bare. He drops his papers and stands with respect, “Herald, what are-”

She tsks and scoffs, interrupting him with a wave of her hand, “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“Apparently once more, my lady.” He deadpans. She saunters into his tent, the flap closing behind her and her long, raven hair in waves past her shoulders. Cullen walks around his desk to stand in front of it, “As I was saying, what are you doing here?”

She shrugs her shoulders at him nonchalantly, “Couldn’t sleep, went for a walk.” She moves around his tent, touching his things and running her hand down his armor that he took off an hour ago to be cleaned, which he glowers at, “When I saw your light still on, I got curious.”

Cullen huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, “What could I possible be doing that would require your suspicions?”

She turns her head to him slowly and gives him a smile that both worries him and sends a shiver of arousal down his spine. She sways her hips as she strides slowly up to him until she is only a few feet away. She tilts her head back to look up into his eyes as she answers, her tone low, “Oh a great many, naughty things I can think of that you would be doing in here at night, all by yourself.”

He furrows his brows, but he doesn’t deny that her voice is making his cock harden. He mentally shakes his head, “That’s ridiculous.”

She tilts her head her to side, reminding him of a inquisitive bird, “Is it? Not to me. I quite like thinking about it.” She backs him up until his rear hits the desk and he has nowhere else to run. Her eyes have a hunger in them that rouses his own, but he is a professional and will not continue this line of thinking, especially with someone deemed the Herald of Andraste.

But, his cock is winning at the moment, and he only half protests her advances, “This is highly inappropriate.”

She gets right up into his face and whispers, “Oh, you don’t _really_ think that, do you?” She brazenly presses her hand right over his growing erection and he jumps at the contact, too long without a woman’s touch. She raises her brow at feeling his cock and licks her lips, and he almost loses his balance.

He grabs her wrist but does not pull her away, against his better judgment, but he does have enough decency to scold her for her behavior, “Have you completely lost your mind?”

“No.” She pauses and leans up, leaning her head and brushing his lips with her own, their soft warmth almost his undoing. She stops short of fully kissing him and says, “But you’re about to.”

He doesn’t even have time to process what she has said before she lowers herself to her knees in front of him. His eyes go wide as she watches him intensely, her steel blue eyes holding a spark of mischief and lust, bringing her hands up to the laces of his trousers and beginning to untie them sensually. Once she has them undone, she snakes her hand inside and under his small clothes to fish out his erection, now fully hard and throbbing with excitement for her.

When she pulls it out of its confines, her eyes travel from his own down to his length and she breathes out in awe, “Oh my.” A sense of male pride runs through his body and he finds that he is not ashamed for feeling it. A woman praising his member is one of his kinks after all. Kinks that he has kept to himself for far too long, especially with such a willing woman at his feet.

But, his bashfulness is still prominent as he tries to speak, “What-” His voice is hoarse and his body is trembling with pent up desire, so he clears his throat before trying again, “…what are you doing?”

“Shhh” she purrs at him, rubbing his clothed thigh up and down with her free hand that is not currently wrapped around his cock, “You are as tight as a bow string, Commander. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Just as soon as she is done speaking she takes his cock and lifts it so that she can run her tongue on the underside, flicking her tongue into his slit when she reaches his tip. Cullen moans when she swirls her tongue around his pulsing head, beads of precome already forming at the opening, which she laps up eagerly.

She teases him with her tongue, slithering all over his shaft until she finally opens her lips and leads his sensitive head into her mouth. She hollows her cheeks and Cullen goes crossed eyed at the feeling of her hot mouth slurping at him. She sucks at him for a few moments, then begins her descent on the rest of his hard cock. Once she reaches as far as she can go, she starts to bob her head, and he tangles his hands in her long, raven locks, gripping her tighter and tighter with each forward motion on his shaft, powerless to do anything else.

He cannot believe that the Herald of Andraste is in his tent, on her knees, and sucking his cock like a wanton whore. Its blasphemy at its finest and if someone would have told him that this would be happening, he would have knocked them on their ass for disrespecting her, but with her hot, little mouth sucking and licking all over his throbbing shaft, he decides that he doesn’t give a shit. So he keeps his grip on her hair and helps her along his hard length, lightly thrusting his hips into her mouth. He moans, “Hmm, just like that, love. Yes.”

He watches her reach her hand up and pull his trousers down more so that she can cup his balls, rolling his flesh around in her hand and massaging them gently. She is breathing heavily through her nose, pumping her mouth up and down, not able to take his whole length down her throat, but giving her best to take all of him, and he appreciates her enthusiasm.

She moans and brings her free and down onto herself, rubbing between her legs roughly over her clothed pussy, apparently getting as much pleasure out of this as he is and he groans at the sight, “That’s right, darling. Touch yourself.” This entire time, she has kept her darkened blue eyes looking up at him, watching for every response that he makes, noting every moan and breath and twitch that he gives her, and adjusting her bobbing or her messaging according to his reactions.

Soon, Cullen feels his orgasm crashing towards him and he tries to warn her, gritting out between his teeth, “Sweet Maker…Val’aria…I’m, I’m about to-”

She does not head his warnings as she speeds up her rhythm, moaning lewdly onto his cock, the vibrations traveling through him and directly into his tightening balls. A few more pumps with her mouth and licks onto his swollen head, and he is cuming hard into her mouth with a loud groan, holding her head on his cock so that he can release all his seed inside her mouth and down her throat. He watches her throat bob as she swallows every last drop he has to give.

Once he is finished emptying himself, he leans back against the desk with heavy breathes but does not take his hands off of her. The elf pulls off his softening cock, letting it slip from between her lips, a dribble of his cum escaping her mouth. She smiles at him and sinfully licks her lips of the excess of his release.

That sets his blood blazing, so he yanks her up by her hair so that she is standing before him. He grips her hips roughly and spins her so that she is trapped between himself and his desk, lifting her on top of it. His reports and ink bottles scatter to the floor in every direction, but he is beyond caring with this little minx in his sights and her expression of pure wanting on her face.

He grabs both of her cheeks and pulls her towards him, smashing his mouth to hers in a sloppy, passionate kiss. He moans at the taste of himself on her lips and runs his tongue over her bottom one. She responds exactly how he wants, tilting her head and accepting his aggressive tongue as it demands entrance into her mouth.

He pulls his hands from her and they travel down to her shirt. He rips open the buttons, not caring for how she will leave later with her clothes ruined, and by her response, she doesn’t either. She smiles against his lips as he man handles her, helping him shrug off her ruined shirt down her arms and throwing it across the tent. He breaks the connection of their months and looks down, happily seeing that she isn’t wearing a breastband and resumes their deep kiss.

He grabs her breasts, not breaking the rough movement of their mouths, squeezing and messaging them while flicking her taut, pink nipples with his thumbs. He can’t get enough of her, she is worse than lyrium in his already forming addiction to her, and he hasn’t even tasted her pussy yet.

He slides his hands down her flat stomach to the laces of her own trousers. He gives them the same treatment he gave her shirt, ripping them off and down her legs in one go. He is pleasantly surprised that she as forwent smallclothes as well and he briefly wonders if she had planned this all along.

But that thought is swept into the back of his mind when she is sitting fully naked on his desk in front of him. She is stunning. Porcelain skin, scars here and there from her practice with daggers, perky, small breasts that just beg for his lips to suck and nibble. But what really catches his attention is the pretty pink sweetness between her legs.

She opens her knees to him, showing him her young womanhood shimmering in the firelight with substantial arousal, all for him.

And he is a weak, weak man. 

He gets on his knees in front of her, just as she did for him and slides his hands up her toned, soft legs. He gets eye level with her center, fixated on the way it leaks her slick. He uses his thumbs to push back her hood to find her hidden pearl, and he finds it enticing how it pulses excitedly for him, and that’s when he goes on the attack.

Again, just as she teased him, he swirls his tongue around her clit, swiping up and down a few times until she is sobbing for some relief. He gives it to her in unexpected waves, flattening his tongue on her and moving up and down, then back to circling her little nub and her opening that is just pleading for attention.

“I love your little clit, it’s so cute and pink.” He breathes out, “I could just,” He flattens his tongue once more and licks a long stripe over it, moaning as she mewls, “kiss it all night long.”

He brings up one finger and lightly touches her right at her entrance, feeling her wetness just gush out of her. He groans at the feeling and pushes in all the way. She arches her back as he moves his finger in and out at a slow pace, his tongue lashing at her pearl every so often. She cards her fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands and trying to bring his face closer to her hot core.

He adds another finger into her and moves around a bit until he finds that rough patch of flesh that he knows drives a woman wild. When he starts to abuse it and suckle her clit harshly, he is surprised when she moans loudly and screams his name, her pussy contracting around his rubbing fingers, “Oh Cullen! Yes! Oh yes!” She is grasping her own breast with her free hand, pinching her nipple as she rides wave after wave of pleasure. Her thighs quake and shake around his head violently and he teases her pulsing clit with kitten licks, helping her through the intense contractions until she calms. She must have been on the brink of orgasm when she was sucking him dry, and knowing that just excites him to a level he didn’t even know he had.

When she is finally through the aftershocks, she weakly pushes his head away and he gives, standing up swiftly to look into her sparkling blue eyes. They are heavy lidded and sated, but he is not done with her yet. His cock has hardened again, her pussy juice intoxicating and so decadent that his shaft sprang to life for her almost instantly.

He growls lowly, dangerously, “I must have you.”

He leaves no room for debate or denial and she just whimpers and nods her head, opening her legs for him once more. Cullen quickly shucks off his shirt and breeches and stands between her legs, taking in her disheveled appearance. It is beautiful, she is beautiful, and he is about to fuck her into oblivion.

He lines himself up to her sopping pussy, her nectar dripping down her thighs and onto his desk. With so much slick, he easily slides right inside of her elven cunt, and they both moan helplessly at the feeling, a perfect fit. She is indescribable. So hot, so wet, and so tight that he fears he will black out at any moment. 

He tries to still for her to get adjusted to his larger size, but he cannot wait anymore. He grabs her by the hips and starts to thrust evenly into her, her mewing and heavy breathing turning him on even more. She latches onto his neck, kissing and biting his skin and he is sure that she is leaving marks. He decides that he doesn’t care. He will gladly show them off that the Herald chose him to take her, to own her, to claim her.

She feels so good wrapped around him that he forgets time, he forgets about the war and the Inquisition and all that he is responsible for. When he is inside of her, and he hopes this won’t be the last time, all he can think about is her warm body pressed against his own, her tight cunt squeezing his hard cock, and her sweet mewls of pleasure that he gives her.

She can’t be too comfortable on the desk so he picks her up and she wraps her legs around him instinctually, which makes him smile with pride. He walks them over to his cot in the corner and lays her down on it, never receding from her small, elven body. He leans over her and kisses her passionately, tangling his tongue with hers as he pushes deeply into her. When Cullen breaks the kiss, he lifts onto his knees and sits on his heels, grabbing her hips and begins a rougher rhythm, bringing her hips up to meet his thrusting ones.

She is mesmerizing. Her soft breasts bouncing with every harsh thrust into her pussy, her teeth biting her lower lip, and her eyes trying to stay open and watch him, but having difficulties with every pump of his cock. She is most likely still sensitive after her orgasm, but he is beyond caring at this point, his only focus on the connection between them.

The way he is taking her, just the absolute animalistic, primal drive of his hips into her own, sparks a side of him he didn’t even know existed. How she is saying his name, her death grip on his sheets above her head and her gorgeous face contorted in a pleasure and pain mix.

It’s all becoming too much for him. He loses himself in her greedy, dripping cunt, closing his eyes and just feeling the grip of her body on his cock as he fucks her over and over again. The velvety walls of her pussy stroking and milking him with every push into her, as if it is trying to make him cum and the sloppy noise of wet flesh slapping against flesh echoes in his ears.

Then out of nowhere, she moans something that he did not expect, nor did he expect his own reaction to it. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he lets out a primal groan when she says, “I’m not taking the witherstalk potion.”

His gaze snaps to her steel blue orbs on him, his own amber eyes intense on her. He stares in disbelief for a moment, his hips slowing. He wants to make sure he heard her right, “Yeah?” He pants, “You want me to fill you up?”

She whines desperately, clenching her muscles around his thrusting length and rolling her hips into his, begging, “Yes, yes Cullen, please.”

At her confirmation, his thrusts pick back up, getting rougher and he takes her harder. He growls, “You want me to cum, baby? You want me to fill you so full that you are dripping with me? That you will swell with my child?” He looks down at her flat stomach and imagines it large and heavy, carrying and growing his babe inside her and his head turns hazy with the thought. And it’s the only thing he wants most in this world.

Her back arches and he feels her pussy tighten around him. She moans louder in response, “Yes! Fuck, yes please! Oh Cullen, cum in me! Cum inside me, please!”

He is too lost in his pleasure, in hers, to care about what he’s about to do. All he can think about is this primal urge to claim her, breed her, and make her his forever. His thrusts quicken, fucking her as hard as he can and he grits his teeth, his swinging balls tightening and his cock swelling inside her.

Her pussy clenches rhythmically again and he feels her cum and fall apart around his pistoning cock, her wetness gushing out over his length and his aching balls. She whines and moans his name over and over again, “Cullen! Cullen! Please! Give it to me! Cum inside me!”

He can’t wait anymore and his thrusts are so erratic that he is about to explode. His eyes squeeze shut and he moans loudly as the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced slams into him, “Here it comes, love, here it comes….Nnnngh, Val’aria.” Cullen throws his head back with an animalistic roar and shoves his pulsing cock inside her as deeply as he can, and he erupts inside her still convulsing pussy. He grinds and rolls his hips against her as her silky walls massage and milk his cock for every drop of cum he has to give her. The dominant male in him makes him thrust languidly to make sure his release is pushed up into her womb, keeping it there until he is sure none will be wasted.

He collapses on top of her, catching himself on his elbows before he crushes her. He rolls off to the side and tugs her into his side, wanting to keep his mate safe after their vigorous love making. She snuggles closer to him with a happy and sated hum and he notices how she keeps her legs closed tight. He smiles, it warming his heart to see her attempt to keep all his potent seed inside of her. He will worry about the consequences tomorrow, and just how she got him to become such an animal. If she were a mage, he would be worried that she had cast a lust spell on him.

He lays his hand on her fertile belly in a protective gesture and buries his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent laced with sweat and sex. He will take her many more times this night to be sure that she is full of his seed and that it takes inside of her womb. The only nagging thought in his post orgasmic bliss is how he will explain to the other advisors, and - Maker preserve him - Cassandra, how the Herald of Andraste became pregnant with his babe.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think ya'll?? Too much?? I have a bit of a pregnancy kink myself, is it obvious?? I greatly appreciate all the support and kudos :)


End file.
